PROJECT SUMMARY AND KEY PERSONNEL Developmental Pilot Projects, Cross BETRNet Pilot Projects, and Other Cross BETRNet Activities Summary: The overall objective of the BETRNet Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to develop innovative and diverse approaches to focus on Barrett's esophagus and esophageal adenocarcinoma translational research across the spectrum from etiology through prevention, screening, diagnostics, and therapeutics. The DRP will provide 1) Financial support, 2) Bioinformatic support 3) Resources and 4) Intellectual oversight and advice for pilot research projects and investigators. Funds for development of pilot research projects are critical to ongoing development and enhancement of the Research Center (RC) and accordingly the RC will allocate $110,000 per year in years 2-5 for pilot projects to be used $40,000 per year for pilot projects from within the RC and $70,000 per year for cross center projects. Within-center and Cross Center Pilot Projects will be solicited, reviewed and awarded by the BETRNet Steering Committee on a merit basis with evaluation criteria based on scientific merit, impact, significance, innovation, transdisciplinary characteristics, translational potential, with great significance attached to the potential for the contribution to enhance and extend BETRNet projects as well as the potential for developing into independent research projects. In addition, cross-center pilot projects will consider potential contribution of applications to increase sample size, provide complimentary skills, resources and/or expertise or collaborations with other BETRNet Research Centers or other multi-institutional cooperative groups. Emphasis will be placed on supporting new investigators as well as established investigators with new approaches. For meritorious proposals from individual basic or clinical investigators, the DRP leadership group will identify complementary translational investigators to serve as advisors. An innovative approach that we will continue to engage expertise from both inside and outside the RC will be to post on the Cancer Center website and the national BETRNet website, a series of Research Opportunities in which each RC project will provide a list of research questions, resources, expertise, etc. that will be available for collaborative pilot project research. Key Personnel: Nathan A. Berger, MD Amitabh Chak, MD, MS Sanford Markowitz, MD, PhD